Star Crossed
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Never a story of more woe than that of Santana and her Finny-O?    I love the pairing of Finn and Santana and I thought it would make for a cute, mushy little story.  It's my first fanfic so be nice :


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to GLEE! Also, I was inspired to write this by seeing something similar on a rpg. **

Finn wasn't the smartest guy in school; that wasn't a secret. But he did atleast maintain his grades at a C average to be able to play on the football team and be in glee club. But the one class he excelled in was English. Yea, it sounded a little nerdy. Football star/Glee stud having a secret passion for English class? Whatever, he didn't care.

The class was pretty easy anyways. The teacher, Mr. Cooper didn't assign too much homework and when he did it was just something like "Summarize the book we just read." So, Finn was at the top of his game in class. The only thing that made him hate English was Santana Lopez.

Yea, they were never really friends but she was kind of nice to him. But after they had sex, she turned cold. Always insulting him or Rachel. Well, she insulted Rachel from the day she met her, but it got worse after him and the short girl got together. He didn't understand why she was so mean and nasty all the time.

/

Santana looked in the small, magnetic mirror inside her locker. She hate English. It was her least favorite class, because he was in there. Santana threw her lip gloss into her locker and pulled out her copy of Romeo and Juliet. She was pissed that they had to read this mushy, lovey-dovey crap.

She walked into the dreaded classroom and took her seat next to Finn. She didn't want to sit near him, but that's where the teacher assigned her and he refused to move her seat. She didn't always hate the tall boy. But after they had sex everything changed. He said it meant nothing. Nothing! But to her it meant everything. She knew she had a bad rap; everyone saying she fucks every guy she is with. But, that's a lie someone started. She didn' even know who. Truthfully, she only had sex with Puck and Finn (Well, Brittany too but that doesn't count since the plumbing is different). But Finn totally crushed her. She gave him her all, tried hard to please him and all he had to say was it meant nothing and he was in love with Rachel freaking Berry!

She was half listening to her idiotic teacher when she heard him say, "Act 1, Scene 5, lines 93-111. Dialogue between Finn and Santana as Romeo and Juliet." She glanced at Finn who's face had a look of pure disgust.

"Come on! Please anyone else!" He called out to the teacher and unknowingly stabbed a knife into her heart.

"Sorry, Mr. Hudson. Partners are chosen at random and I won't make an exception to change the pairings." Mr. Cooper said and then continued to call out the other pairings.

/

Finn sighed, "Of course I'm stuck with the Queen of the Bitches." He thought to himself and turned to her. "Hey, Partner." He said, trying to be nice to her. But all he got in return was a scoff and an eye roll. "Look, Santana. I get it. You don't like me! But we need to work together on this. I don't want to mess my grade up so...just don't be a bitch until this is over."

/

Another knife. "Whatever, Freak." She said turning away. Her eyes watering up slightly at his comments. "Why am I getting worked up over this idiot. I'm Santana Lopez. I don't need a guy to make me happy. Especially Finn Hudson."

/

Finn exhaled loudly. He turn completely in his seat to face her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me. Can we please get through this without killing each other?" He leaned over trying to get a good look at her face. But she was hiding it too well.

/

She blinked the tears away and looked back at him. "Fine."

"No name calling?" He asked her in a small voice.

"I can't promise I won't call you Finnocence. I coined that name and I'll use it whenever I want." She answered smiling up at him.

/

Finn couldn't help but be taken back by how amazing Santana looked when she smiled. He'd never seen her look at him like that before. Usually when she smiled it was more of a smirk or a totally fake smile that everyone knew was just a front. But this was real and she looked beautiful. But now that he was just staring at her; he saw her slip back into her bitch face. He grinned at her. "Ok, deal. Now let's start our project." He leaned in close to her, opening his copy of Romeo and Juliet up.

/

Santana's heart dropped as he got closer to her. She thanked the Lord she was blessed with tan skin because she could feel the burning sensation of a blush coming on. "I wasn't really paying attention. What are we suppose to do?" She asked looking down at the desk, trying to not think about how great he smelled.

/

Finn laughed a little and shook his head. "Good thing I was." He looked Santana in the face and started to explain. "Basically, we just have to more or less act out the part he gave us. Which is Act 1, Scene 5..."

"Lines 93 to 111." She interrupted him. "I heard that part."

Finn nodded his head. "Ok, well, yea. We act that part out in front of class. Shouldn't be too hard. All we gotta do is stand next to each other and say some lines." He hadn't gotten to that part yet in his book but he knew Romeo and Juliet didn't get it on until a little later in the play so he wasn't worried about playing the star-crossed lovers with her.

"We should meet in the library to practice. After school, before my football practice and your Cheerio practice." She glanced over at her and she shook her head in agreement. He caught another Santana smile and it made him happy. "Maybe she isn't so bad. If she would just keep smiling like that than I could get through this pretty easily." He thought to himself.

"You know they kiss during that part?" She questioned, pushing him out of his thoughts.

He sat up straight in his chair and moved a little away from her. A look of horror washed onto his face. "Oh my God! Are you serious? Ugh, My God! I'm freaking out. Are you freaking out?" He couldn't contain himself. The thought of them kissing scared him a little. But then he saw her soft expression turn hateful.

/

Another knife. "He should be excited that he gets to kiss me. God, what an ass!" She thought to herself. "Sadly, yes. Not that I want it either. The thought of kissing you makes me sick." The bell rang and she jumped up from her seat and grabbed her books quickly. "I rather be macking on the Jew Fro than you." She quickly left the classroom before he could say anything to her.

She didn't go to her next class, she went to the girl's bathroom. She need somewhere to compose herself before she stepped back into the halls again. She didn't understand why he could hurt her so much. He wasn't suppose to mean anything to her. It was just a one night stand. She didn't love him. She walked over to the sink and cleaned her face off and went to her locker to fixed her make up. Her next class was web design and she was already finished with the crap they were doing in there so being late wasn't a big deal.

/

Finn was shocked. He would have never expected that reaction from Santana Lopez. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad in the first place. Usually she'd come back with something to hurt him and just sit there with an evil smirk. But today he saw pain in her eyes as she insulted him. He felt bad, to say the least. He knew he'd apologize the moment he saw Santana later in the library.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. He was still replaying the moment in his head. Santana Lopez, upset? Didn't make sense to him. As he made his way to the library he rehersed what he'd say to her in his mind. Once he got inside the building, he began to look for the latina. He got worried that she blew him off when he didn't see her. Right before he gave up, he saw in, sitting in the very back, looking down at a book. He smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, San. Look...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened in class. It's just. I know you don't like me so I kind of freaked out about the kiss. I thought you would too." He stood over her, waiting for her to look up at him, or say something. Anything to show him that she acknowledges his presence.

/

Santana's day went by too slow. She was nervous to go to the library. She let him see her get upset. That was never suppose to happen. She felt stupid. Simple as that. She wanted to blow him off. But that would just make things worse. She went into the library and headed to the back. She knew from past experiences that the librarian and other, nosey students wouldn't bother you back there. She sat down and began to read the lines.

She saw him walk in but was too proud to call out to him or even get up to show him where she was. She knew when he spotted her, and knew that he was standing in front of her. But she couldn't just look at him. She didn't want to. She heard him and wanted to just yell at him. "God, he can be so stupid at times." She thought to herself before finally getting the courage to look up. "Whatever." She said non-chalantley. She couldn't help herself, him standing there, saying sorry. It did things to her heart. She smiled softly at the tall boy.

/

Finn smiled a little and sat down next to her, throwing his backpack onto the table. "Ok, I'll take it." He unzipped his bag and pulled out his book. He couldn't take his eyes off her smile. She looked amazing and it made his heart jump a little. "Whoa. Calm down, Finn. She doesn't even like you." He thought to himself.

He finally tore his eyes off her face and looked down in his book, moving closer to her. "Ok, so...they're at a party. So maybe we should be standing up during this." He got up from his seat and read the first few lines. He already pretty much memorized them, but he wanted to go over them once more before they start.

He took a deep breathe and gently grabbed her hand. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He said, reciting his lines with great ease.

/

Santana rolled her eyes and stood up. She watched as he read the lines once more. She knew the hand holding was scripted but she didn't really expect it. His hands were huge, but soft. A lot softer than she remembers. She thanked the Lord she was tan because she began to blush a little. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She spoke her lines in a soft, gentle voice.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" recited Finn. He moved a little closer to her and Santana blushed a little more.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Santana's breath caught a little. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Now it was Finn's turn. He would say his line and kiss her. The thought of them kissing scared her. She couldn't let her guard down around him but she also didn't want him to think her cold. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't look at him. She tilted her head down and just stared at their hands, intertwined together.

/

Finn was freaking out again. It was time to buck up and kiss her. He hoped she wouldn't get mad and hit him. "Why would she hit you? This means nothing to her. She knows it's for the play." The battle raged on as he said his line. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

He dropped his book on the table and moved his hand to her chin, carefully tilting her head up so he could see her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was just a simple kiss but it felt amazing. It felt right. He took his hand from her chin and carefully placed it upon her cheek and moved his lips off of hers but kept the close. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Santana recited her lines in a soft, low voice.

"Sin from thy lips? O trepass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He pressed his lips back onto hers.

/

Santana's knees began to buckle. She couldn't believe such an innocent kiss could do this to her. She pulled her hand away from Finn's and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him for support as she melted into the kiss. She needed this more than ever. She tilted her head so their lips could meet more and she parted her lips, hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted him to kiss her deeper.

/

He got the hint. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and playfully licked her lips. He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her close against his body. He began to explore with one his hands as the kiss became more passionate. But then he realized something. He likes Santana. Not in a "I like her as a person" or and "I like her as a friend." But in a "I like her, a lot. And I want to be with her. I might be falling for her" way. It scared him and he couldn't help but pull away from her.

/

Santana had he eyes closed as he pulled away, and the sudden lost of his lips came as a shock to her. She didn't like it. She wanted to pull him back and kiss him again but she didn't give in to the urge. Good thing too, since when she opened her eyes, she saw a confused expression on his face. Ultimate knife. "He can't even enjoy kissing you." She thought. All there was left to do was brush it off like it was apart of the script. "You kiss by th' book." She said in a tone that was harder than the one she used during the rest of her lines.

/

Finn heard the anger in her voice, he didn't understand why. "That was...fun." He said, smiling at her with his signature goofy smile. He wanted to kiss her again but before he could make a move, Santana was slipping herself out of his arms. He didn't like that. Her warmth was quickly leaving him and he frown and grabbed her hand. "Tana. You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"Everyone knows that." She replied, he usual attitude coming back.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Look, you got Cheerio practice and I got football practice. How about afterwards, I take you out? I can even dropped you off at home if you want to change first."

"I drove here." She stated, grabbing her things and turning away from him.

/

She couldn't tell if he was messing with her or leading her on. "Maybe he just wants another one night fling." She hated herself for pretending to be so easy. But he was just messing with her now. No doubt about it. Early he said he was freaking out about kissing her and now he wants to take her out. Please, like she isn't smart enough to see through that. She started to walk out of the library and without looking back said. "See ya, Finnocence."

She heard him fumble with his backpack and heard his heavy foot falls as he approached her. He grabbed her hand and slowed her down. "Come on, Tana. It's a free meal." She spun around meeting his gaze and then lowered her eyes to their hands. She heard his voice say a small sorry.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She wanted to sound like she could careless about anything that has gone on between them. She knew it wasn't nice especially now that he was showing that he did care for her; the thing she wished he'd done since that night. But she didn't want to get hurt. So, she smiled lightly, "Just because we have to do this project together doesn't mean you have to be nice to me, Finn." She shrugged, "We both know after it's over we'll go right back to where we were before."

/

"But...I don't want that anymore." He couldn't believe she would want all that anger and hate to come back. He didn't understand her, but then again he didn't understand most of the girls he has ever liked. "I don't want to go back to that because of this, whatever this is, is so much better." He mustered up all his strength for the next part. "I like you, Santana. Okay? I'm sure I blew it big time with you. But I don't care. I like you a lot. Now you can go back and be a bitch to me whatever. At least I didn't hide how I felt. You know Santana, you can hide behind your walls all you want. But I saw you, I saw you smiling. A real one too. And you...you looked so Beautiful. I wish you'd be like that more." He dropped her hand and walked out of the library into the hallway.

/

She couldn't believe it. He likes her. He thought she was beautiful. She wanted to jump up and kiss him but then she heard the rest of what he said and all the happiness drained from her. Her eyes teared up and she wanted to die when he oulled his hand away. "This shouldn't hurt like this." She thought and followed him out into the hall. "Why did you say it meant nothing to you?" She shouted at him. She waited for him to turn to her before she continued. "Why didn't I make you happy? What did I do wrong? Why, Finn?" The tears were spilling over now. She never thought she would ever confront Finn about the night they had sex. She never wanted to, until now.

/

The questions shocked him to say the least. The tears shocked him even more. She walked back to her and was about to pull her into his arms, but thought it would make things worse. "Because I was lying." He sighed. "I thought it meant nothing to you. I thought I was just another guy to add to your list. I was confused because I felt so happy with you but I was suppose to be in love with Rachel. And I thought falling for you was impossible." His voice betrayed him for the last part, making it come out all shaky.

/

All the anger she felt toward him now turned to her. She knew she gave off the vibe that she didn't care. She knew that once the lies about her being a slut started she didn't stop them. She never thought Finn picked up on any of those things though. She moved closer to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Why did it have to be impossible?"

"Because I never saw the real you." He answered her.

It was like another knife in the heart. But this time it was her who did the stabbing, She kept herself from being happy. Everything that made her mad about him was thanks to her. She could have had sex with him and made him forget Rachel. She could have been in a relationship with him. She could be in his arms, smiling. But instead she acted cold, he went to Berry, she got colder. But now that could all change.

She smiled at him, a real smile and put her arms around his body. She held him there for a moment, taking it all in. She felt him snake his arms around her and it made her smile even bigger. She leaned back and looked up at him. "Pick me up at 7:30." She wiggled out of his arms and started walking backwards, toward the girl's locker room. "Don't be late, Hudson."

/

He smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, Lopez."


End file.
